


Poor, Poor Puppy

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Rimming, gross porn written at 3 in the morning on a sunday evening, werewolf!Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is somehow turned into a werewolf - and Cecil finds out rather quickly that their tempers are short and they loved to be petted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor, Poor Puppy

Carlos was hiding behind the couch when Cecil finally came to his home, letting himself in with the spare key Carlos had granted him. “Hey Carlos!” He chirped happily, shutting the door with his foot and kicking off his shoes, placing them near Carlos’s. “Hello?”

“Go away Cecil, I’m hideous. Don’t look at me.” A deep rumble came from the couch, and Cecil hopped over onto it, leaning over the back to look at the hunched over mess of – wolf? Large and hairy, Carlos whined and pawed at his ears with elongated and furry human like fingers. “Oh god,” The man whined again, nearly a wail.

“Oh Carlos! What happened?” Cecil cooed reaching down to thread his fingers into the thick mane on Carlos’s back. The scientist looked up with droopy brown eyes and moved to stand, now towering over Cecil. “Oh my… you’ve uh… grown.”  Cecil commented with a wide smile, noticing how embarrassed Carlos got under the scrutiny.

He was much larger, with elongated limbs and a thick mess of hair covering his eyes partially and a large and bushy tail sagging behind his hunched over spine. Carlos had, by some blessing, become a werewolf. “It was an accident, I swear… I went to run tests on some moss growing on the Dog Park wall – and – and now look at me!” Every time he moved his jaw, Cecil couldn’t help but notice large canines glistening in saliva and a pink tongue rolling around in a lost manner. Carlos whined again and knelt down next to his boyfriend, pushing his snout into the man’s lap and whimpering. “I’m an idiot…”

“Oh no Carlos! I think it’ll pass in a few hours and if not, you can… adjust to the new body? I mean, it can’t be that different.” Cecil’s fingers happily snuck into the thick dark locks, playing with his newly formed ears and sighing happily. So much wonderful hair! Carlos moaned miserably from his lap and his tail thumped against the ground whenever Cecil touched his fur. After a moment of silence, Cecil pushed his fingers deeper and scratched against his softer fur, making Carlos’s leg shot out and his tail wag non-stop. “Uhm,” Carlos panted now, and Cecil grinned. “Do you like this?” He asked devilishly.

“Cecil,” Carlos warned with a husky growl, trying to get his tail to stop wagging, and settled for sitting on it. Cecil’s nimble fingers pushed down his spine and then scratched back all the way up to his uneven and slouched shoulders, musing the fur up. Carlos couldn’t help but moan at the action _, it felt amazing_. “Cecil last chance,” He growled out, feeling needier with every passing brush. Cecil merely giggled above him and scratched him again, earning another aroused growl.

In a matter of seconds, Cecil was pushed back against the couch, and large claws were tearing at his clothes. Ripping through the silly dotted shirt and revealing blissfully sun kissed skin. Growling again, Carlos grinned down at his new prey, noticing how surprised Cecil looked. “I warned you,” And Cecil nodded quickly, slowly smiling as he realized Carlos’s intent.

The wolf continued to claw and tear at the reaming barriers, pulling his pants off in messy shreds, nuzzling against every smooth piece of skin revealed and occasionally lapping at it, which made Cecil moan and jump delightfully. Soon the radio host was clad only in boxers, with a cut along his thigh were Carlos had gone too deep and the remains of his shirts falling around his heaving chest. “Carlos…” He begged, reaching for the other man. Carlos caught his hand in one big paw and gently pinned it to cushion above them, smirking as he leaned over the couch and now nosed his way down Cecil’s neck.

“Ssshhh,” He drawled out, pressing a nip to Cecil’s pleasantly warm skin and lapping his way down the man’s chest. Pausing to lick at his nipples, which made Cecil whine and buck his hips with a little chuckle. “Querido, you’re so needy,” Came the rugged growl in response, making the radio host puff out as if insulted, but the smile betrayed his actions.

Soon the scientist had nuzzled down between Cecil’s thighs, but was oh-so-cruelly denying any attention to be laid upon the man’s weeping member. Instead he now licked and lapped his way down into the groove of Cecil’s ass, pressing his cool nose to the heated skin there. “C-Carlos?” Cecil squeaked out in surprise as his hips were lifted and held in a semi-suspended state. The wolf merely nosed a little deeper until he was satisfied and slowly took a testing lap at Cecil’s clenched entrance. The sound Cecil made was between a gasp and disgusted moan of more.

Carlos growled in the back of his throat and did it again and again and again until Cecil was a quivering mess of confused pleas and clenching thighs. Deciding to take it a step further, Carlos tightened his grip on Cecil’s hips, and actually managed to push his tongue _inside_ his writhing boyfriend. Much to Cecil’s surprised glee. “Oh god – Carlos!” He gasped, clenching his fingers into the couch and twisting his hips in tortured lust.

The scientist soon managed to move his new tongue in a way that licked right up inside Cecil, making the younger man cry out constantly and shiver with confusion, and occasionally clenching around him. Soon it all became too much for Cecil, and Carlos sensed this, pressing in deeper and lapping a bit quicker as one large paw reached up and rubbed along Cecil’s aching shaft.

Cecil came almost instantly, splattering across his stomach and Carlos’s hand, squeezing around the man’s tongue and writhing around helplessly. Carlos let the man come down from his high gracefully, pulling away with a snout full of saliva and his chops drenched. Slowly, he lowered Cecil’s hips back to the couch and watched as the radio host whimpered and gasped, looking at him with wide, bleary eyes of surprise.

Carlos merely growled at the image of his flushed and beautiful Cecil, “Don’t think I’m done with you yet, querido.” He mumbled, leaning down to clean up the mess Cecil had made.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you've made it all the way to this gross porn? I'm proud of you.  
> More porn in the works - or do I call it erotica?
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> Again I wrote this at 3 in the morning, and didn't edit it. All mistakes are mine and I'm proud of those. (Actually not but Iu'm too lazy to go through this old fic again, so there.)


End file.
